


The Point

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sex in a Car, Talking About The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Gendry felt like a teenager, giddy and horney and feeling half his age. Beside him, Arya is nearly bouncing in her seat, staring out the windscreen and taking obvious note of the street signs.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Sex Is An Emotion In Motion [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530782
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	The Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just smut, but then I saw an opportunity to add some info for future stories. This takes place a few months after Tragic.

The Point

xXx

Gendry felt like a teenager, giddy and horney and feeling half his age. Beside him, Arya is nearly bouncing in her seat, staring out the windscreen and taking obvious note of the street signs. 

It was a cool spring evening in the north and in just a few short days Sansa and Theon would be standing before the heart tree, ready to publicly devote themself to each other for the rest of their lives. It was sweet, and both Arya and Gendry were thoroughly enjoying the love that radiated around Winterfell as they prepared for the impending nuptials. However, like her family itself, the wedding was going to be large and thus required quite a bit of work. Sensing the stress Sansa was feeling, Arya had convinced their mother to give them the night off, volunteering Gendry and herself to pick up a few things in Wintertown for the wedding, freeing everyone for the evening. 

Gendry hadn’t been thrilled, but he’d never tell her that, at least not in so many words. “So, not that I’m complaining about getting out of the house tonight, by why did you volunteer us to pick up these…”

“Centerpieces.” 

“Yeah, those. I want to give Sansa and Theon some time off too, but why not suggest Rickon, it’s not like he’s done much in the last week.” a fact that chafed on most of them. He’d spent most of the last week sleeping in, playing video games, and just being lazy, despite the numerous tasks that needed to be completed. He got the week off from school to help, but hadn’t actually helped. 

“Mom knows Rickon will purposely do something wrong to keep from being asked to do it again, besides, I figured we could have a little fun while we’re out.”

That certainly got his attention. “Oh, what did you have in mind?” 

“Well, I happen to remember a conversation with a young man who looks a lot like you, cuter though, about a teenage fantasy involving his best friend, his first car and the local make out spot.” 

Gendry grins. 

And so here they were, boxes of centerpieces in the bed of his pick up, weaving their way through the back roads behind Wintertown and up the mountain toward Winterfell. 

As they crest the largest hill along the path through the mountains, Gendry turns the truck off the main road and into the national forest that surrounds Winterfell. The Point is the Southernmost cliff in the forest, overlooking Winter Town far below. In the dark, the city’s lights glow, the old fashioned street lights dim, but no less beautiful. 

Gendry pulls to a stop in front of the cliffside rail, throwing the car in park and letting it idle. Despite the time of year, it still got pretty cold at night, though he supposed that wouldn’t be an issue for very long. At least not if he was lucky. 

When Arya doesn’t immediately move, he turns to look at her, finding her staring out the windscreen at the city below. He watches her, the lights below highlighting her beautifully sharp features. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, his voice soft. 

“I miss this place.” she tells him. “The North. I just… miss all of it.” 

“Have you ever thought about moving back here?” he asks. He knows she has, the North is as much a part of her as she is of it. That’s one of the reasons he loves the North so much. Despite the fact that this is where he grew up, the last place he called home with his mother, it’s the place that most reminds him of Arya. He loves coming back here with her, to be here, where his best memories were made, his best memories with this woman. It hurts him a little to know that because she’s still healing she can’t fully appreciate the sight of her home at the moment. But she’s getting better, the surgeries are finished and the doctor is confident in her ability to heal. 

“You know, we could move back.” he tells her.

She turns to look at him, clearly surprised by the suggestion. “What about your company?” 

“What about it? I can work from anywhere and Davos is more than capable of running the King’s Landing office. Grey’s even said he’d move anywhere if I wanted to expand.” he explains. “The only question left is what you would do with the cafe.” 

Arya smiles to herself. “Something for us to discuss later.” she says. “For now, I think there’s something much more pressing to concern ourselves with.” 

“What’s that?” Gendry questions knowingly. 

Arya merely removes her seatbelt, sliding across the bench and throwing her leg over his thighs. “Take a wild guess.” she tells him. As if on instinct, Gendry reaches down and pulls on the seat controls, pushing the seat back as far as it would go, giving her more room to sit on his lap. Her hands are in his hair in an instant, fingers combing through the long strands and she pulls him to her, slanting her lips over his. The kisses are heat and frantic, just as if they were teenagers. It’s not long before the windows are fogging up. Gendry leans forward, turning the car off and tossing the keys on the dashboard. He then leans back, pulling her as tightly against him as he can, hands wandering to her ass, squeezing the firm globes. 

Arya hums against his lips, her hands moving down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. She scratches her nails along his skin, eliciting a delighted moan. They seperate, desperate for air and use the slight space to pull at each other’s clothing. Before long his shirt is gone and her button up flannel, which she stole from him, is open, revealing the black bralette underneath. He’s struggling to get her leggings down when she manages to get the button of his jeans open, shoving her hand inside quickly and pulling him free. She’s pumping him in her fist, short quick movements that divert his attention from his goal. 

“Fuck, slow down or this isn’t going to last as long you’d like.” he warns her. She huffs, letting him go and shifting around to finally work her leggings free. She’s on him again quickly, kissing him fiercely. His large hands settle on her narrow hips and pull her closer, settling her along the line of his cock. She rubs against him, latching onto his neck and sucking a mark along his pulse. His fingers dig into her hips moving her along his length. 

“Fuck, I need you.” she whispers, gasping as he reaches between them, pressing on the nerves between her folds. She lifts up and he takes a hold of himself, lining them up. She slides down his length and despite the numerous times they’ve done this in the last few years, she still needs to adjust to him. When she’s ready though, Gendry starts them off, driving his hips up into her with quick short thrusts. It's quick and dirty and wholly satisfying and when they reach their peak, not long after they’ve begun, they collapse together in a seating, heaving pile of loose limbs. 

“Was it everything you imagined?” she asks, her head laying on his shoulder, lips ghosting across his neck as she speaks. 

“Better.” he tells her, feeling her smile against his neck. It takes awhile before they’ve got the energy to move again, but then they do they redress and straighten up their clothes. 

“You know,” Arya says softly as he restarts the truck and drives off. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about being stuck at home and all that.” she continues. “And I’ve been thinking that Micah has done a really good job running things while I’ve been gone. He’s been talking about running his own place someday and… well I was thinking, maybe I could sell him the cafe and try something else.” 

“What would you try?” he asks. 

Arya shrugs. “I don’t know, but it’s something to think about, especially if we decide to move back here.” 

Gendry smiles, reaching over and taking her hand. 


End file.
